Docu-Mental Problems
Docu-Mental is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Cam, the chameleon who loves making films, and Cap, the box-shaped capybara. Roles Starring * Cam E. Leon * Cap Featuring * Aurora * Random * Psycho Appearances * Screwball Plot Aurora does some paperwork in her office at the asylum. Cap approaches her for a job. She initially thinks she has gone crazy due to his strange head, but after realizing she is fine, she gives him the duty of guarding the cells. Cap marches through the asylum halls, nervously trying to ignore the laughter and screams of the patients. He gets startled by a knock on the front entrance door. He opens the door to find nobody there, until looking to his side. He sees Cam E. Leon, who is hoping to come inside and interview the convicts for a documentary. Cap shrugs and allows him in. Cam begins his movie by interviewing Cap as they tour the facility. They come across a cell belonging to Random. Cam asks if he can approach her. Since she looks friendly enough, Cap decides to unlock the door. Cam starts his interview with Random by asking her a few questions. Random imagines Cam's camera as a giant lemon and sucks on the lens. Disgusted, Cam pulls his camera away from her. But she tries to pull it back. Their tugging leads to the camera being dropped, exposing the film tape. Cam quickly picks it up and runs off with Cap. But they forget to lock Random's door and the yellow bat wanders freely. Cam continues the interview with Cap, when Psycho bangs on his cell door. Having learned from the last time, Cam simply films Psycho from outside the cell. Meanwhile, Random sneaks into Aurora's empty office and pushes a button that opens Psycho's cell door. Psycho exits his cell, causing Cap to flee. But Cam assumes he is no threat because of his straitjacket. Cam begins yet another interview with Psycho. However, the maniacal fox bashes his head against the camera, lodging it into Cam's eye. The tape hanging out of the camera wraps around his legs and he falls over. Struggling, Cam gets his body entangled in tape. Psycho does the finishing blow by stomping on his head. Psycho turns to find Cap quivering in fear at the corner of a wall. He slowly makes his way toward the capybara. Then Random pushes a button that opens another door, crushing Psycho since he was in front of it. Screwball comes running out of the open cell. Random leaves the office just as a toilet is heard flushing. Aurora exits a bathroom to discover what has been done. She runs to Screwball's cell to find Cap laying inside in fetal position, very traumatized. Random comes across Cam's camera, with Cam's severed eye still attached to it. She turns it on and watches recorded footage of the inside of her mouth. Deaths # Cam's head is crushed by Psycho. # Psycho is flattened by a door. Trivia *This is Cap's debut and Cam's first starring role (he debuted in Lantern It Go). *This one of the few times Psycho succeessfully kills someone. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 78 Episodes